Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${9+9(8z+3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ 9 + {9(}\gray{8z+3}{)} $ $ 9 + {72z+27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 72z + {9 + 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 72z + {36}$ The simplified expression is $72z+36$